Complicated Love Story
by storytimelover12
Summary: Katniss and Gale have been friends for years but nothing more than that as soon as Katniss starts to show interest in Peetta a boy who has been in love with her ever since they were five their friendship starts to become rocky. What is wrong with Gale? I


Katniss and Gale have been friends for years but nothing more than that as soon as Katniss starts to show interest in Peetta a boy who has been in love with her ever since they were five their friendship starts to become rocky. What is wrong with Gale? Is he just looking out for Katniss as an older brother would or is he jealous that she's showing interest in someone other than himself? My first fan fic please review!

I sat at our rock looking at Gale put the game in the bag. I was tired it had been a long day. It wasn't like if I got much sleep the night before with the nightmare creeping up on me every two hours. "You look tired Catnip" Gale says as he interrupts my thoughts. "Thanks" I say coldly I hate when people say that its another way of saying 'you look like crap'. He smirks at me knowing very well what I'm thinking. "Come on, we should get going if we're going to sale all this stuff before dark" he says. We get to the Hob and find Darius talking to Greasy Sae about God knows what. I'm not in the mood for anything at this point so I just wait for Gale while he trades and sales to them. We have five squirrels left over so I suggest we sale some to the baker. Gale raises his eyebrow at my suggestion "What? He likes squirrels," I say "That's not all he likes," he says laughing a little. I just nudge him with my elbow. "Hello Kat- Katniss" says Peeta the baker's son as soon as we walk in. He blushes intensely and goes in to the back room to fetch his father. I hear Gale let out a cough as he tries to conceal his laughter. I hate that he's so obvious about his feelings towards me. Ever since I can remember Peeta Mellark has always had a crush on me. I didn't care much up until he gave me a heart shaped cookie in front of everyone two years ago. Prim was delighted when she saw it I had to stop myself from throwing it at his head when I saw her little blue eyes brighten at the sight of it. Mr. Mellark comes out and he sees what we have for him. We exchange three squirrels for six freshly made loafs of bread. Gale and I are almost home when we stop to divide our share of today's hunt. "Your giving me an extra loaf of bread Katniss. He gave us six that's three for you and three for me." Gale says shaking his head "you've been off all day what's wrong?" He asks me. He has a genuinely worried look on his face. I just shrug "I don't know I didn't get much sleep last night." He just nods "Nightmare?" He asks. "Nightmare" I confirm. Gale is the only one who knows about my recurring nightmare. We both lost our fathers to the same mine accident three years ago. "Try and get some sleep tonight won't you? We have school tomorrow and we have to get some decent game" he says, "Yeah, I'll try," I tell him.

"Do you need help with those?" I hear Peeta ask behind me. "No I'm ok thank you." I say as one of my books falls to the grown. "I'll get it for you" Peeta says as we both bend down to pick it up. Our fingers touch for only a second but we both jerk back as if we got burned by a flaming coal. "Sorry about that" Peeta says. I don't usually blush but I'm praying that I'm not at this moment as I can feel my cheeks burning. "Sorry about what?" Gale says. He's so overly quiet that he makes both of us jump up. "Nothing" Peeta and I say at the same time. We get up and he handles me my book. "See you tomorrow Katniss." He calls as he's turning away. "See ya…" I say. I want to say later but Gale will only make fun of me. "What was that about?" Gale asks me as we're making our way to the fence. "What was that about what?" "You and Peeta today in the hall… did he… did he _kiss_ you?" I have to look up at him and check if he's joking I can tell he's not by the way he's looking at me. "No he didn't kiss me. Why would you even think that" "You were blushing_." No effing way! _I think to myself. _How embarrassing_. "No I wasn't." "Yes you were Katniss I wouldn't have thought Peeta Mellark would have been your type. Wow kissing in the hall in front of everyone… I didn't take you as a PDA type of girl." "Whatever Gale we didn't kiss in the hall and even if we did why do you care?" That shut him up. Gale just clenched his jaw and kept looking straight. I could tell he was mad. What was up with Gale anyway I never question him about the girls at school or even the time when I walked in to an empty classroom and saw him making out with Carly Albertson.

We should probably start checking our snares I say to Gale. He just nods. He hasn't spoken to me ever since the whole kissing in the hall thing this afternoon. "It wasn't that I cared I was jut wondering that's all." He says suddenly. "What are you talking about Gale?" I know exactly what he's talking about but I just can't believe he'll bring it up again. Has he been thinking about what to say this whole time? I don't know why but I get this nagging feeling that there is more to this than what I can possibly handle. "Nothing Katniss never mind; forget I ever brought Peeta Mellark up this afternoon." "Already forgotten" I say and smile at him. He grins at me back and nudges me with his elbow. "Come on lets get going before we forget where our snares are."


End file.
